Destined Hearts: A Philip and Stephanie Story
by Philip and Stephanie Days 85
Summary: Kinda AU: Stephanie breaks up with Philip. Belle returns to Salem and the two become close again. Nathan has his eyes on Stephanie. Philip and Stephanie still love each other. Will P & S Reunite or will B & N stand in the way? God Bless and Please R
1. Belle Brady Returns

Disclaimer: This belongs to NBC. I just wrote the story because I am a fan of Philip and Stephanie.

A/N: Kind of AU and this takes place on June 9th 2009. Enjoy Peace God Bless

Cast:

Jay Kenneth Johnson as Philip Kiriakis

Shelly Henning as Stephanie Kay Johnson.

Martha Madison as Isabella Brady.

Mark Hopka as Nathan Horton.

John Aniston as Victor Kiriakis.

* * *

Yesterday the love of his life the beautiful Stephanie Johnson broke up with him. He knew his life style and family was the cause. Philip is a very prideful man and in ways he's just like his father Victor. Other than getting his leg blown off in a minefield in Iraq, yesterday was the worst day in his life. Philip Kiriakis walks into the Brady pup with a angry look on his face. Philip sits down and grabs a menu has Arianna Hernandez walks up to him. She smiles at him.

"What can I do for you today Philip?" Arianna asks.

Philip looks up at her with a smug look on his face. It was obvious he was heart broken over losing Stephanie.

"Um just get me a coffee black with two sugars." Philip said has Arianna nodded and grabbed his menu thus walking off.

Philip sighed has an image of Stephanie flashed through his head.

"Maybe I don't deserve you at all Steph." Philip said to himself.

Arianna walks over to Philip's table with a hot cup of coffee. She set's in on his table in front of him.

"Thanks Arianna." Philip said.

"You're welcome um if you need anything I'll be over there by the counter." Arianna said pointing to the table.

Philip nodded his head and smiled at Arianna. He was obviously trying not letting the whole Stephanie thing get to him. It was hard for him he loved Stephanie more than any other girl in his life Chloe, Belle, Morgan and yes Melanie.

"Ok." Philip said has he picks up his cup of coffee and blows it. He takes a sip of the coffee and then sets it down.

Unknown to the prodigal son Philip Kiriakis his old flame Isabella Black walks into the pub. She is holding hands with her daughter Claire Brady. There was a time that Philip thought that precious girl was his but it was his rival's Shawn Brady's child. Belle then walks over with Claire has she puts right hand on his shoulder.

"Steph?" Philip said to himself has he turns around looking up to see his ex fiancée Belle smiling at him.

Philip smiles and quickly he stands up."Belle, Claire oh my God."

The former married couple hug tightly has the two smiles, obviously the two are happy to be back in each other's company.

The two break away from the hug has Philip happily looks down and grabs Claire hugging her.

"Hey Claire I've missed you so much How are you?"

"I am good Uncle Philip." Claire answered happily with a smile on her face.

Philip looks around and was bewildered a bit he thought to himself where Shawn is?

Belle sighed and looks down at her feet has Philip raises his brow.

"Belle what happen did something happened between you and Shawn?" Philip asked with great concern.

"He and I are separated right now um I really don't want to talk about it right." Belle said has she sighed.

"I am sorry Belle."

Belle shakes her head it's ok.

"Um you called me Stephanie earlier why?"

"She and I were engaged but um yesterday we broke up." Philip said sadly.

"I am sorry Philip."

"It's ok."

~Meanwhile outside~

Stephanie Johnson looks through the window of the Brady Pub and sees her Ex Fiancée talking to Belle Brady. Stephanie obviously still loves Philip but his family and his life style was the reason for the couple's down fall. She watches Philip and Belle talking has Stephanie sighs.

"I still love you Philip put I had to do what I had to do." Stephanie said

"Had to do what?" A voice said which startles Stephanie has she turns around to see Nathan Horton smiling at her with his hands in his pocket.

"Um nothing….um nothing." Stephanie said.

"Something happened between you and Philip?" Nathan asked has Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah I broke up with him yesterday." Stephanie said has tears stream down her eyes.

Nathan wraps his arms around Stephanie for comfort.

"I am so sorry." Nathan said.

"Yeah me too." Stephanie sobbed.

Philip looks to the window and sees Nathan hugging Stephanie.

To be continued. Peace God Bless

A/N: So how did you like it? Please R&R


	2. Confessions

~The Next Day at the Kiriakis Mansion~

Philip Kiriakis is sitting on his couch with a glass of wine in his hand. His mind is on Stephanie and what he saw yesterday. Nathan Horton had his arms around his ex fiancée Stephanie Johnson, the love of his life. Seeing his Ex Wife Belle Brady and her daughter Claire put him in a good mood. He takes another sip of his wine. The door bell rings has Philip's butler Henderson walks to the door and opens it, has Belle stands there smiling.

"Hello Henderson is Philip home?" Belle asked.

"Yes he is Mrs. Brady come in." Henderson answered has Belle nodded while walking in the mansion.

Henderson walks into the family room has Belle follows him.

"Mr. Kiriakis sir Mrs. Brady is here to see you." Henderson said has Belle walks into the family room while Philip stands up.

"That will be all Henderson." Philip said has Henderson walks away leaving the two alone.

Philip looks around has he then gives Belle a hug.

"How are you and where's Claire?" Philip asked.

"I am doing ok and Claire's at with Caroline." Belle said has Philip nodded.

"You haven't seen Bo & Hope yet?" Philip asked.

"No I am trying to avoid them." Belle said while not to think about Shawn.

"I understand, Would like something to drink?" Philip asked.

"No I am ok but thanks for the offer though." Belle replied has Philip nodded."So have you talked to Stephanie at all?"

Philip shook his head.

"No I haven't." Philip replied quickly.

It pained the prodigal son to say that. He wanted to hear her voice; he wanted to see her because truth be told he loves Stephanie with all of his heart. There have been plenty of women that have walked in his life, Chloe, Morgan and yes Belle but there is only one he wants to spend eternity with and that's Stephanie Kay Johnson. Belle could see the pain in his eyes and it's something she'd seen before.

"I am sorry Philip."

"Yeah me too."

"Why did you two break up anyway?" Belle asked.

"My lifestyle me being like my father, I had Stephanie lie to Bo and Hope several times about EJ." Philip said."All because I wanted to end this fued with the Dimera's so the town of Salem could be safe."

"I heard about her kidnapping and that you saved her, It was very brave of you Philip." Belle said with a smile has Philip smiles back.

"Thanks Belle I am going to just call because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Philip said has he goes into his pocket and grabs his cell phone.

"You really love her huh?" Belle asks.

"Yes more than I loved any woman in my life." Philip said has he and Belle share a look before Philip scrolls for Stephanie's number.

~Meanwhile at the Brady Pub~

Stephanie Johnson and Nathan Horton are sitting down having lunch. Nathan looks at Stephanie's face it's a look of sadness.

"Cheer up Stephanie I am sure you two will work things out." Nathan replied trying to cheer up his friend.

Stephanie looks at him and gives him a smile.

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but my mind is made up I have to do this." Stephanie said.

"Wow Philip's family affects you that much?" Nathan asked.

"Yes and he's always trying to get approval from Victor and It seems that he's becoming just like him." Stephanie said sadly. "I love him always have always will but I did what I had to do has much has it's pains me."

Nathan nodded has he grabs Stephanie's hand. The two smile at each other.

"Thank you for being with me through this Nathan I really appreciate it." Stephanie said honestly.

"No Problem." Nathan said has Stephanie's cell phone rings.

Stephanie goes into her pocket book and grabs her cell phone. She sees Philip number on the call id.

"Who is it?" Nathan asked.

"It's Philip." Stephanie said has she sighs.

"I am going to take this." Stephanie said has she gets up and walks outside.

Stephanie answers it.

"Hey Philip."

"Hey Stephanie how are you?"

"I am ok just at the brady pub eating and you?"

"I am working from home today for Titian, but um listen we need to talk Steph." Philip said."We have to work this out."

Stephanie nodded has she sighed. She loved Philip and no doubt wanted to marry him and spend eternity with but could he change? Stephanie didn't like Philip when he's around his father. Around her he's sweet caring and loving. It was like Philip has a Jekyll and Hyde complex about him.

"I don't know Philip I just…."

"Please Stephanie I love you."

Stephanie heart was beating fast that very moment. Just him saying that made her feel good and she wanted him more she wanted anything in the world.

"I love you too Philip and yes we need to talk listen meet me at my apartment in an hour." Stephanie said.

"Ok I will and Stephanie thank you I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright." Stephanie said has the two both hang up.

Stephanie smiled at the very thought of them hashing out their issues and getting back together.

To be continued. Peace God Bless


	3. Love Isn't Always Easy

A/N: This storyline takes place right after Stephanie broke off her and Philip's engagement.

~An Hour Later at Stephanie Johnson's Apartment~

Philip Kiriakis stands by Stephanie's door with a dozen red roses in hand. His mission was on thing and one thing and that's to get back together with Stephanie at all costs. He rings the door bell has he stands eager and patiently awaiting Stephanie. The door finally opens has Stephanie opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey." He greeted happily.

"Hey." She greeted."Come in."

Philip walks into Stephanie's apartment has Stephanie shuts the door behind Philip. Philip hands Stephanie the flowers has she looks at them and smiles. She smells them.

"Oh Philip they're beautiful thank you, I'll put them in some water." Stephanie said has walks over to the table.

"I am glad you like them." Philip has he sits down on the couch.

Stephanie grabs a empty vase from the table. She walks over to the sink has she turns on the water. She puts the water in the vase has then shuts the water off. She grabs the roses from the counter and puts the roses in the vase. She then walks over to the table and sets the vase on it.

"Would you like something to drink?" Stephanie asked has Philip shakes his head.

"No I am fine thank you." He replied has Stephanie sits next to him.

The two look at each other with smiles on their faces which could light up the room. The two obviously have feelings for each other.

"Stephanie I know I've hurt you and you haven't approved of what I've done, but I did it for you to protect you." Philip said honestly.

"I know that Philip and you have been so great to me buying me a car and giving me the engagement ring but……….."

Stephanie couldn't finish her sentence; she is so over come with emotion.

"But what Steph?" Philip asked.

"It's your father the things you do for him, it's like your always looks for his approval." Stephanie said looking at Philip with sadness.

Philip closed his eyes and then opened then looking at Stephanie with an angry looks on his face. It's has if he's a staring a hole right through her.

"He's my father Steph I am a Kiriakis and I am his heir." Philip said in a stern tone.

Why couldn't she understand this he thought to himself?

"Philip you're his puppet he pulls your strings it's sad why can't you be your own man?" Stephanie asked has he puts her right hand on this right cheek. "Be the man I love and adore the man I know you could be."

Tears streamed from Stephanie's eyes down her face. It pained her to say this to the man she loves but it had to be said. Philip wipes the tears from her eyes. Philip then looks down and sighs has he then stands up. He then looks down at Stephanie with a serious look on his face.

"Stephanie why are you trying to change me?!" Philip asked somewhat in an angry tone.

Stephanie stands up quickly."I am not trying to change you Philip!" Stephanie said sadly." Remember when you said you love who you are when you're with me?"

Philip nodded his head."Yes."

"Where is he Philip?" Stephanie asked.

"You're looking at him Steph."

"No I am not I am looking at Victor Kiriakis not Philip Kiriakis." Stephanie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Philip puts his hands on his hips and looks down. He then looks back at Stephanie.

"I am my own man Stephanie you know that!" Philip said.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Stephanie asks while putting her hands on her hips has Philip shakes his head and sighs.

Stephanie points to her left ring finger has tears stream down her face, obviously messing her make up. Her ring finger is naked.

"This is where my engagement ring was I didn't care who was mad about it!" Stephanie said."I was proud to say I was going to be Mrs. Philip Kiriakis but now I am not so sure."

Philip walked up to Stephanie and gently grabs her hands. "I want to marry you Stephanie, I want a family with you and I want to grow old with you."

"And I with you Philip but until you step out of your father's shadow I don't think we have a future." Stephanie said has Philip let's go of her hands and backs away from her.

"Then I guess this is good bye Steph."

The two look at each other with love in pain in their eyes. The loved they share for each other and the pain of their situation. Philip turns toward the door has he grabs the door knob. He slowly turns the door knob and opening the door. He walks out of the apartment closing the door behind him. Stephanie slumps down in on the couch. She puts her hands over her face in sadness. Tears stream down her face has she wipes them from her face. Her cell phone rings has she then grabs it next to the lamp. She sees Nathan's caller Id. She answers it.

"Hey Nathan." Stephanie sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked raising his brow.

"Philip and I aren't getting back together." Stephanie said. "I love him so much, I'll never love anyone has much has I love him."

Stephanie looks over by the lamp has she looks at a picture of she and Philip in the park. In the picture they are sitting on a blue picnic blanket smiling at each other, with his arms wrapped around her. She strokes the picture with her right hand.

~Awhile Later~

Philip walks into the Brady Pub with a sour looks on his face. He sees Belle sitting down has he sees him. She quickly stands up and walks up to him.

"Philip how did everything go with Stephanie are you two back together?" Belle asked.

"It's over Belle, Stephanie and I are done." Philip answered in a serious tone.

"I am sorry Philip." Belle said sympathetically.

"I would've given her anything she wanted; I love Stephanie I wanted to marry her." Philip said has he goes in his pocket and gets out Stephanie's engagement ring.

He looks at it and sighs.

To be continued. Please R&R God Bless.


	4. Family Spats

~July 9th Brady Pub~

It has been a month since Philip and Stephanie's break up. They haven't really spoken since their break up. The two are obviously trying to deal with in their own way. Belle Brady is sitting down at the Brady Pub. She's waiting to have lunch with her Ex-Husband Philip Kiriakis. They spent the last couple of day's together helping each other get over their break ups. Belle looks at her watch looks at her watch and it reads 12:45 P.M.

"Where are you Philip?" Belle says to herself.

~Meanwhile at the Kiriakis Mansion~

Philip Kiriakis puts his cell phone in his pocket and walks out his room. He quickly walks down stairs has he reaches the door nub.

"Philip I need to speak to you!" Victor called out from the living has Philip smirks and walks into the living room.

"What do you want dad I going to meet Belle at the pub." Philip said has Victor takes a sip of his wine.

"Sat down for a second son I want to talk to you." Victor said has Philip rolls his eyes.

"Can't this wait dad?" Philip asks getting annoyed by his father.

"No it can't sit down!" Victor said raising his voice a little has Philip sits down on the couch.

"What is it dad?"

"You and Belle what's going on between you two?"

"We're just friend's dad nothing more, she's helped me get over Stephanie and I am doing the same for her." Philip said.

"Shawn."

"What about him?"

"What does he have to say about this?"

"I don't know and quite frankly I really don't care, he cheated on Belle in Italy."

"Didn't she cheat on Shawn with you if I am not mistaken?" Victor said with a smirk has Philip looks at his father with angry look.

Philip clearly didn't appreciate his father's sly comment.

"Yeah she did but she wasn't married to Shawn yet dad." Philip said."It still doesn't justify what he did."

"I am glad Shawn met someone prettier and better then Belle I wasn't really a fan of hers to begin with." Victor said."Belle dug her claws into my grandson and don't let her sink her claws into you again."

"Dad I really don't want to talk to you about this what ever happens with Belle and me isn't any of your business."

Philip shakes his head and stands up. Victor smiles and looks up at his son. He loved to see his son's dark side but he doesn't want to see his son hurt by Belle Brady of all people again.

"I don't want to see you get hurt by her again Philip I seen what happened last time."

Philip smirked at the comment. He appreciated the fact that his father cared but he doesn't want his father involved in his life.

"I didn't know you cared dad." Philip said with smirk on his face.

"What does Stephanie think about you and Belle I know you're not over her?"

Philip puts his hands on hips and he turns away from his father. He still loves Stephanie there was no doubting that but it was over. His lifestyle is the reason for their break up.

"Your right dad I am not over her but I have to go on." Philip said turning back to his father.

"And going on with your life will that include Belle and Claire?" Victor asks.

"I don't know dad listen I have to go." Philip said has he walks out of the living room leaving Victor alone drinking his wine.

~Meanwhile outside the Brady Pub~

Stephanie Johnson and Nathan Horton are laughing because they had just seen the film funny people. Nathan smiles at her and she smiles back at him. Stephanie had to admit it she is really enjoying Nathan's company. He's really down to earth and really sweet has well has nice. She missed Philip big time but the two are done.

"That movie was hilarious." Nathan said.

"I know Seth Rogen was funny." Stephanie said

"I guess that's why they call it funny people." Nathan said has he opens the door for Stephanie."After you madam."

"Thank you." Stephanie said has she walks into the pub along with Nathan.

"What do you want to get?" Nathan asks has Stephanie shrugs her shoulder's.

"I don't know." She answered.

Belle spots the two and shakes her head. Stephanie then spots Belle and smiles at her.

"Oh my God, Belle what are you doing here?" Stephanie asks with excitement in her voice has Belle stands up to greet her.

The two Brady women hug has Nathan stands there watching while scratching the back his head.

"Um Belle let me introduce you to my good friend Nathan Horton." Stephanie said has Nathan extends his hand towards Belle."Nathan this is my Cousin Shawn's wife Belle Brady."

Despite that comment from Stephanie, Belle shakes the young man's the hand.

"Nice to meet you Belle." Nathan greeted.

"Nice meeting you too." Belle replied obviously putting on a front.

"So where are Shawn and Claire?" Stephanie asks while looking around the pub.

Belle cleared her throat she is really uncomfortable about talking about Shawn. This is obviously a sore subject for Belle. The only person she told about shawn was Philip. She decided to answer despite her better judgment.

"Um Shawn and I are kind of separated and Claire is with Caroline." Belle said sadly.

"Oh my God Belle I am sorry what happened?" Stephanie asked sympathetically.

Belle sighed. "I really don't want talk about it right now." She replied.

Nathan's cell phone rang has he get's his phone out of his pocket. He looks at the caller id and it reads Salem U Hospital.

"I have to take this Stephanie I'll right be back." Nathan replied has Stephanie nods her head.

"Ok."

Nathan quickly leaves the pub leaving Stephanie and Belle alone standing there. Belle decides to talk again breaking the silence.

"I heard what happen between you and Philip I am sorry." Belle said has nodded.

Belle could clearly see the pain in Stephanie's face when she mentioned Philip's name. Stephanie raised her brow.

"How do you know about Philip and me?" She asks.

"I talked to him myself."

"Oh well I am over him I am moving on with my life and so should he."

"Believe me he is moving on." Belle said.

"I am glad." Stephanie said has Nathan walks back into the pub.

"I am sorry Stephanie but I am needed at the hospital." Nathan replied.

"Alright well duty calls then um call me later." Stephanie replied.

"Ok." Nathan said has he walks out of the pub.

~Minutes Later~

Philip Kiriakis walks into the pub and sees his two exes are talking to each other. He smirks and walks to the two.

"Hey Belle……….Stephanie." Philip said.

"Hello Philip." Stephanie said has Belle could see the tension between the two and it wasn't bad tension.

"How've you been?" Philip asks sincerely

"I've been good and you?" Stephanie asks.

Philip nodded."Doing ok."

Philip wanted nothing more than to be with Stephanie but he didn't think it is possible now. Philip then turns to Belle and smiles at her.

"Belle sorry I am late but my father held me up, um are you ready for lunch?" Philip asks.

"Yes I am starving." Belle said grabbing her stomach."Stephanie would you like to join us?"

Stephanie shook her head."No its ok three's a crowd um I am going to home bye."

"Bye." Philip and Belle answered in unison has Stephanie leaves the pub.

Philip sit next's to Belle has Philip grabs a menu. Stephanie sees the two having lunch together. Is it really over between the two she thought? Stephanie then walks away.

To be continued. Please R&R God Bless


	5. Things Hoped For Not Yet Seen

_**~Three weeks later~**_

_**Dream Sequence:**_

_**Stephanie and Philip are making love in Philip's bed. The two are going at it hot and heavy. The two are kissing passionately has he stops into and they look into each other eyes.**_

"_**I Love Philip." Stephanie said has Philip smiles at her.**_

"_**I Love you too." Philip said has the two kiss.**_

"_**Oooo Philip."**_

_**End of Dream Sequence: **_

_**Stephanie Johnson rises from her bed and she wipes the sweat from her forehead. She sighs and shakes her head.**_

"_**Why did this have to happen?" Stephanie thought to herself.**_

_**Stephanie's phone rings and she grabs it across from her. Stephanie looks at the caller ID and it reads Nathan Horton's name. She smiles has she answers it and puts the phone to her ear.**_

"_**Hey Nathan."**_

"_**Hey Steph sorry I am calling so late um I just wanted to know do you if you wanted to hang out tomorrow I am off." Nathan asks.**_

_**Stephanie would like to help get her mind off Philip even though she still loves him. She didn't want to say no to Nathan because he has been for through the break up with Philip. Stephanie smiled.**_

"_**Yeah sure what time do you want to hang out?" Stephanie asks.**_

"_**Um is 7:00 ok we'll you know go chez rouge and have some dinner." Nathan said.**_

"_**That's so sweet of you Nathan." Stephanie said happily.**_

"_**Yeah I just want to ya know help you take your mind off Philip." Nathan said.**_

"_**I really appreciate it dinner at 7 it is." Stephanie said.**_

"_**Cool I'll pick up I'll call you later and I'll from your apartment." Nathan said.**_

"_**Ok sounds good I'll see you at 7." Stephanie said.**_

"_**Sweet dreams Steph." Nathan said.**_

"_**Good Night Nathan." Stephanie said has the two hang up.**_

_**~Awhile Later~**_

_**Philip Kiriakis is in the Park playing Claire and Belle watches. Belle had to admit it was fun seeing Philip with Claire kind of like when there were married. Philip looks at Belle and smiles at her. Belle walks up to them.**_

"_**Having fun Claire bear?" Belle asks has Claire nodded.**_

"_**Yeah mommy." Claire said has she climbs the ladder and then slides down the slide.**_

_**Claire hugs her mother and then hugs Philip.**_

"_**Thank you so much for taking us to the park today Philip." Claire said.**_

"_**Ah your welcome Claire." Philip said.**_

_**Claire the walks over to the swings and begins to swing.**_

_**Belle looks at Philip and smiles.**_

"_**You're so good to her Philip."**_

"_**I Love Claire like if she was my own daughter."**_

_**Philip still remembered when there was a time he thought that Claire was his.**_

"_**I know and she loves you."**_

"_**I love her too." Philip said.**_

"_**Thanks for everything Philip."**_

"_**Your welcome." Philip said.**_

_**The two look into each others eyes has they then kiss has an image of Stephanie smiling flashes through Philip's head and he breaks away from the kiss. Belle is perplexed.**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**Nothing Belle……Just Nothing."**_

"_**Did I do something wrong?"**_

"_**No you didn't."**_

"_**It's Stephanie isn't it?"**_

_**Philip didn't want to admit it but it was Stephanie bottom line he still loves her.**_

_**~Awhile Later at Chez Rogue~**_

_**Stephanie Johnson and Nathan Horton are having dinner. The two are enjoying each other's company. The two are reading their menus with the waiter waiting for them to order.**_

"_**So what are you having?" **_

"_**I'll have the salad." Stephanie said has Nathan nods his head.**_

"_**I'll have to steak medium rare." Nathan said has they hand the waiter their menus.**_

"_**Ok it'll be ready in a bit."**_

"_**Thanks." Nathan said.**_

"_**Thank you." Stephanie said has the waiter walks away with their menus.**_

"_**So how's things?" Nathan asks.**_

"_**Things are better um I talked to my mother today, she's with my dad and my littler brother Joe in Africa helping out." Stephanie said "I miss them so much."**_

"_**Wow that is awesome I would love to go to Africa and help out the needy." Nathan answered honestly.**_

"_**You know what Nathan I want to thank you for taking me out tonight at first I wasn't going to accept but I am glad I changed my mind." Stephanie said.**_

"_**I am glad you came out of with me tonight." Nathan said gently grabbing Stephanie's hand has she smiles.**_

_**Unknown to the two Kate Roberts and an older gentleman walk in and Kate sees this and is seething.**_

"_**You have to be kidding me."**_

_**To be continued. R&R Happy Holidays and Peace God Bless**_


End file.
